A Place To Belong
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Hermione never went to Hogwarts & has a twin sister. A week after being attacked she finds herself locked in the castle. Remus & Sirius are professors there now that the war is over. Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort Rated for later chapters. R & R.
1. Freak

**A Place To Belong**

**Chapter One: Freak**

**Summery: Hermione never went to Hogwarts and has a twin sister. A week after being attacked, Hermione finds herself locked in the castle. Remus and Sirius are professors at Hogwarts now that the war is over.**

* * *

"This place is a dump." Sam said.

"I like it." Hermione said, looking at the tall ceilings and stone walls.

"How can you like it? It's falling apart." Sam spat.

Hermione turned to look at her twin. "That's what makes it beautiful."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna agree with Sam. This place is a shit hole." said Mathew and Steven and Sam gave Hermione a smug smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time. "Of course you would. You're both fucking her." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to a large barred up archway. "I wonder why this is locked up." she said.

"Um, because there's no frigging roof?" Sam suggested and they rolled their eyes at each other.

* * *

The students and teachers watched as the muggles walked around the Entrance Hall, bickering. Professor Lupin leaned over to whisper to Professor Black.

"One of them is a werewolf. I can smell them."

Professor Black looked at his long time friend. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that it's the one that looks like she's been half eaten." he said and smirked.

And it was true. The girl looking in at them did in fact, look like she had been half eaten. She had large bandages on her right arm and shoulder, but if you looked closely enough, you could make out the distinct marks of large claws and bites beneath the bandages. A smaller one was taped to the side of her neck and she had multiple cuts and bruises on her face. Her eyes, which were both sporting fading black eyes, were dark and sullen. She was pale and looked as if she were going to fall apart if she were touched. Her twin however, looked perfectly healthy. As did the two boys.

"How long do you think McGonagall is gonna have us stay in here?" Sirius asked.

"Until they leave." Replied Remus.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Hermione stared into the large room on the opposite side of the bars. She furrowed her brow as the feeling of being watched made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Suddenly, Sam slapped her back and she cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Gripping the bars to hold her up, she hung her head. She tightened her grip on the bars when she heard Sam stifle a laugh.

"Oops. Sorry. Forgot." she said, and although Hermione couldn't see her, she knew she was smirking.

* * *

"Must have gotten her back, as well." Said Sirius.

Remus nodded.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you anyway?" asked Steven.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Said Sam, sounding amused.

"Sam, don't."

Sam ignored her. "She got attacked by a dog about a week ago."

Hermione closed her eyes in anger that her own twin didn't even believe her. "It wasn't a dog." She mumbled.

Sam's head snapped to look at Hermione. "Excuse me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "It wasn't a dog." she said a bit louder.

Sam scoffed. "Not this crap again." she said.

"If it wasn't a dog, then what was it?" asked Mathew.

"Don't even say it." Sam snapped.

Hermione glared at her. "Werewolf." she mumbled, looking down.

Sam rolled her eyes and the two boys burst out laughing. "A werewolf!" They doubled over in laughter.

"Werewolves aren't bloody real, Hermione!" laughed Steven.

"God, next thing you're gonna say is that you believe in magic." laughed Mathew.

Seeing her face turn red in embarrassment, Sam looked at her with a look of shock. "Oh my God, you do! You still believe in magic!" Laughed her sister, sending the two boys into new bouts of laughter.

Hermione stared at the floor, tears burning in her eyes. How could they be this cruel? The boys okay, but her sister? That was like throwing salt in her wounds. She held back the tears as she listened to them laugh.

"I know what attacked me." she mumbled. God, why couldn't she stop talking!

"God, I can see you just skipping down the dirt paths outside singing, 'Werewolves and Vampires and Witches, oh my!'" laughed Mathew.

"Alright, alright, alright." Said Steven, wiping tears from his eyes, trying to calm down. "Say it was a werewolf…"

"Don't encourage her." Sam spat and Steven smiled at her, then turned back to Hermione.

"Say you were attacked by a werewolf. It was a week ago. Why haven't you changed yet?" he asked, mockery in his voice. Hermione closed her eyes and mumbled something, that they couldn't hear. Steven stepped closer to her, cocking his head to the side. "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened her eyes and stared at the stone floor, her hair hiding her face. "It wasn't a full moon."

"Oh well, there you have it." Steven said, turning back to Mathew and Sam. "It wasn't a full moon." he said, bursting into a loud laugh.

* * *

"They're worse than the bloody Slytherins." Sirius said with distaste.

Remus nodded, a look of disgust upon his face as he watched the three taunt the young werewolf.

* * *

"The full moon is tonight. That mean you're going to change?" Mocked Mathew.

Hermione's head snapped up. "The full moon is tonight?" she asked, making them laugh again.

"You know, maybe that's why you've been so emotional the past three days. Or you know, PMS." laughed Sam.

"You knew it was a full moon tonight and dragged me here?" Hermione yelled and shoved her sister. "We're about 75 miles from the nearest town! There's no way we're going to get home before dark!"

The two boys fell over laughing and Sam shoved Hermione against the bars, causing her to yelp out in pain again. Once her back hit the bars, Remus could smell the fresh blood as it seeped through the bandages she was sure to be wearing under her clothing.

"How the hell are you my sister! You're so fucking weird!" Sam yelled. "News flash! Werewolves and magic are NOT real! It's time for you to grow the fuck up!" she said and headed towards the large wooden doors, mumbling about how she wished she was an only child.

Hermione turned and gripped the bars, her forehead resting against them. "Fucking bitch…" she whispered, but not quiet enough because her sister had heard her.

Sam spun around. Grabbing Hermione by the hair, she pulled her head back a bit. "I'd rather be a bitch than a _FREAK._" she sneered through clenched teeth and pushed Hermione's head to the side a bit.

Hermione bit her tongue to stop from talking back and closed her eyes as new tears formed in her eyes. Remus growled in anger. He could smell her pain. He _felt _her pain. He had been almost exactly where she was now, only when he was younger. And he had magic to help him cope. She was muggle.

"You know, if she's going to change," Mathew started and Hermione thought they sounded a bit further away. "We shouldn't be here when it happens. She might eat us."

"Yeah, I say we get in the car and leave her ass here." Said Steven.

Hermione looked up as she heard them close the doors and she ran over to them. She pulled and pushed on them as the three other laughed on the other side. They had locked her in. "What the fuck are you doing!" She yelled, banging on the doors.

The three outside laughed again. "Have a good night in there, _Mutt_." She heard her sister yell before hearing the engine roar of their car. She listened as it got quieter as they drove away, leaving her locked in.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue?


	2. Meeting The Professors

**A Place To Belong**

**Hermione never went to Hogwarts and has a twin sister. A week after being attacked, Hermione finds herself locked in the castle. Remus and Sirius are professors at Hogwarts now that the war is over.**

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Professors **

"Professor Lupin, Professor Black, perhaps you could bring her to the hospital wing once I take off some of the wards so she can see and talk to us." McGonagall said. "And be sure to give her some Wolfsbane Potion as soon as she gets there."

"Of course Professor." Remus said and Sirius nodded.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor, leaning gently up against the doors as to not draw more blood from the wounds on her back. Closing her eyes, she sniffed and winced as pain raced through her body from the reopened wounds. Trying to tune out everything around her, she didn't notice the bars in the archway disappear and two men walk out of the hall towards her.

"How much pain are you in?" Asked Remus, causing her to open her eyes and jump a bit.

Sirius held up his hands to show that they meant no harm. "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid of us. We just want to help you."

Remus nodded and gave her a gentle smile when she relaxed a bit. "Who are you?"

Remus held a hand to his chest. "I'm Professor Remus Lupin." He gestured to Sirius. "This is Professor Sirius Black."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Professors?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. This is a school and we teach here. Actually, we teach magic." he said with a smile.

Hermione blinked a few times. "Maybe I died." she said, mostly to herself.

The two men chuckled and knelt down on either side of her. "No, no, you're not dead." Remus said.

Hermione took this moment to notice the their appearances. For teaching magic, they looked considerably normal. Professor Lupin was wearing a white button up shirt, a black tie, a gray cardigan and black slacks. His hair short, a bit messy and sandy blonde. Professor Black had curly black, shoulder length hair and a growing beard. He wore a striped gray button up shirt, black vest, a long, striped deep gold coat and black slacks. They both had kind eyes and gentle smiles, which set her at ease.

They each placed a hand gently on her back just past her shoulders and each took a hand in one of theirs. Helping her up, Sirius looked at his hand that was placed on her back. He swallowed the lump in his throat and showed the blood stained hand to Remus.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I…I got attacked about a week ago. Still hasn't healed properly." She said nervously, seeing his hand.

He gave her a kind smile. "It's alright, luv. Come on, we're going to take you to the hospital wing."

As they led her carefully to the hospital wing, Hermione looked around, a confused look on her face. Everything was absolutely beautiful. The once bare walls were now covered with paintings, all smiling and waving to her and giving her worried glances. Sirius poked Remus and motioned with his eyes when his friend looked over. Looking down at the wide eyed girl walking between them, he smiled.

"Like the castle?" He asked in amusement.

"This…" Hermione shook her head gently. "It wasn't like this before. None of this was here. It was just ruins."

"Professor McGonagall removed a few of the wards so you could interact. That way we can get you patched up." Sirius said.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"She's the Head Mistress of Hogwarts." Remus said. "Hogwarts is the name of this school." he added, seeing her confused face.

"Oh." she said and continued to look around. She smiled and gave a small wave to a painting of waving children.

* * *

"Alright, drink this up, dear." said an elderly witch, that Sirius and Remus had introduced as Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looked at the small glass bottle with blue liquid in it.

"Wolfsbane Potion. It will keep you from transforming tonight. Now hurry, you haven't much time left. The sun is beginning to set."

Hermione quickly drank down the liquid and wondered how she knew she was going to change. "We heard you arguing." Said Professor Black, almost reading her mind. She shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the two men.

"It's alright…um, I'm afraid we don't know your name." Professor Lupin said.

"Hermione." came her small whisper.

Lupin nodded. "Right, well, it's okay. You shouldn't be ashamed of being a werewolf. It doesn't mean you're a freak." he said softly.

"And he should know." Smiled Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"I myself am a werewolf. Have been since I was a small child."

"Really?" Hermione said, a bit hopeful. "And you don't feel like a freak?"

"I did at first. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to come to school here. I was afraid I was going to hurt someone. I had a hard time finding a job after I finished with school, but since the war, Werewolves have a lot more rights and we're not looked down on by everyone else anymore and…" he paused, seeing her face. She blinked a few times and he could tell she had a million questions running through her mind. "You know what, this is a lot to take in all at once. Madam Pomfrey here will heal you up. Get some rest. We'll tell you more once you're feeling better."

Remus squeezed her hand gently and stood up. Sirius did the same and they headed towards the door. Stopping just before leaving, Remus pulled out a bar of chocolate and walked back over to her. He opened it and broke off some.

"This will help you feel better." he said handing it to her and walking back towards the door. "Eat." he smiled and he and Sirius left.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Such a silly man, always with the chocolate." she mumbled and Hermione smiled, taking a bite of the chocolate as Madam Pomfrey took out a stick.

"What is that?" Hermione asked nervously as the woman pointed it at her.

"It's a wand. Don't worry. It will sting a bit, but you'll be right as rain in the morning." she said and proceeding to remove the bandages she had on and aimed her wand at the wounds, a gold light enveloping them.

* * *

"We'll have to send an owl to the Ministry. Let them know that someone has been bitten." Professor McGonagall told Sirius and Remus later that night.

"Where will she stay?" Asked Sirius, looking worriedly at Remus, who was hunched over in his chair, his face in his hands.

"You two will go with her back home in the morning and explain things to her family. And, if they agree, I will set up some living quarters here in the school until she gets used to this new…change." McGonagall said. "Remus are you sure you're alright? If you want to return to your quarters, I'm sure Professor Black will fill you in on everything."

Remus groaned and shook his head. "I'm fine. Continue."

"What if her parents don't agree." Sirius asked, trying to finish the meeting so his friend could rest.

"We'll have to send her the potion every month. Or bring her here during the full moon."

Sirius nodded and Remus groaned again. "I better get him to his quarters." Sirius said standing up and helping Remus out the door.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Moony is trying to get the best of me, Padfoot." Remus groaned as he collapsed onto his couch, his head in his hands.

"Even with the Wolfsbane?"

Remus nodded. "He knows." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "He knows there's another in the castle and he wants her."

"Wants her?" Then it clicked. Hermione. "Ohhh." Sirius smirked. "You naughty wolf, you." Sirius chuckled when a deep growl emerged from his long time friend and he stood up and patted him on the back. "Try not to wank off too much, Moony."

Sighing, Remus ran his hands over his face and stood him. He needed a cold shower.


	3. Home And Back

**A Place To Belong**

**Hermione never went to Hogwarts and has a twin sister. A week after being attacked, Hermione finds herself locked in the castle. Remus and Sirius are professors at Hogwarts now that the war is over.**

**Chapter Three: Home And Back**

"They aren't going to take this well." Hermione said as she, Professor Lupin and Professor Black stood outside her house the next afternoon.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" said Sirius.

Sighing, Hermione opened the front door and walked to see her parents sitting in the living room. They didn't seem to notice that she was even gone since the previous afternoon. "Mum, dad."

They put down the books they were reading and looked over at her. Seeing the two older men behind her, they stood up. "Who are they?" asked her mother.

"You know when your sister brings guys home at least they're her own age." snapped her father.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned back towards the door but Remus and Sirius stopped her. "Let's just go. They don't care. They didn't even notice I was gone last night." she said tiredly.

"They need to know, Hermione." Remus said.

"Well looky here! The mutt found her way home!"

Hermione turned to see Sam walking down the steps, Mathew and Steven right behind her, all with smirks on their faces. But their smirks quickly vanished when they saw that she no longer had any wounds and they looked at each other and back at Hermione and the two men.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you mind if we had a word with you?" Said Remus. "About Hermione."

* * *

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care. But stop filling my daughter's head with nonsense." said Mr. Granger standing up and heading to the door. "Magic and werewolves aren't real. Now please, get out." He said as he opened the door.

"Mr. Granger, please, this is real." Remus tried to convince Hermione's parents.

"Your daughter needs our help." Sirius said.

"Get out."

"But dad…"

"Shut up." Remus and Sirius glared at Hermione's father when he snapped at her and she seemed to retreat inside herself. "Out."

The two of them glanced one last time at Hermione, who was staring at the floor looking as if she were about to cry, and reluctantly left. As soon as they were clear of the door, it slammed shut and they instantly heard yelling. Chancing a look into the window, they saw Hermione still sitting on the couch, her head down as her father yelled. Her sister and her friends stood a few feet away, smug looks on their faces and her mother busied herself with making tea in the kitchen. They both let out low growls as they watched Hermione close her eyes and wince, willing herself not to cry, whenever her father raised his voice again. He stopped yelling and she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sighing, Mr. Granger placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head and walked into the kitchen, where he picked up the paper and smiled happily at his wife when she handed him a cup of tea. She smiled back and joined him at the kitchen island, with her own cup of tea.

"Bloody muggles. I'll never understand how they can be so cruel." Sirius said before he and Remus turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione sat on the swings, gently pushing herself. It had been almost a month since she met Professor Lupin and Professor Black. She had dreamed of them and Hogwarts every night since then. Hermione furrowed her brow. Perhaps she had dreamt the entire thing. Perhaps her family and her sister's friends were right. Maybe it really was time she grew up.

Sighing, Hermione looked up at the stars. Closing her eyes, she rubbed the back of her neck. Then she stretched her arms and legs. Her joints had been hurting for the past three days and she seemed to be getting very emotional. This, oddly enough, gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't been dreaming. Maybe the others weren't right. Maybe they were the ones that were wrong.

Tomorrow night was the full moon. Either way, she needed to be prepared.

* * *

"Where do you think she is?" Sirius asked as he plopped down on her bed.

"I don't know." came Remus' muffled reply from where he sat, his head in her hands, at her desk.

Sirius looked around the room. "It's a bit bland." he said, noticing the many empty bookshelves, desk and the one window across the room. "Why would she have so many bookcases if she doesn't have any books?"

"I don't know." Remus replied.

Sirius smirked. "So how's Moony doing in there?"

Remus groaned. "Shut up, Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled and folded his arms behind his head. They stayed in silence until they were the clinking of metal. Sirius sat up and looked around. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is that?" Remus asked, standing the his seat and looking out the window.

Sirius stood up and started towards the window as well, when the bedroom door opened. The two men turned to see Hermione walk in, her arms full of chains and locks. Her hair hung in her face, blocking her vision and she stumbled to close her door before feeling her way to her bed, where she fell, the chains falling from her arms. She let out a few choice words and Sirius and Remus smirked.

"What's with the chains?" Sirius asked.

Hermione jumped up and turned towards them with wide eyes, holding a hand to her chest. Once the shock wore off, she stormed over to them and swatted them. "Don't scare me like that!"

Sirius smirked. "Not like we were hiding, love."

Hermione turned back to her bed and began untangling the chains. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to bring you some Wolfsbane potion. Unless you'd rather skip it and chain yourself up instead." Sirius said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and stared at the chains in her hands. "Just precaution. Didn't know if you guys were going to give me more of that stuff." she mumbled.

"Well don't worry. We'll bring you some every month." Sirius said. "Isn't that right, Remus?" he asked, turning to his friend. "Remus?"

Sirius waved a hand in front of Remus' face, but it didn't get his attention. He was too busy watching Hermione. A low growl escaped his throat and his eyes turned amber. Sirius looked from Remus to Hermione, who was still fiddling with the chains on her bed, and back to Remus. His eyes widened and he smacked him in the chest.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Remus rubbed his chest and stared at his friend. "Behave, Moony." Sirius growled.

Remus swallowed and ran his hands over his face. "I'm gonna go back to the school." he said quickly and handed Sirius something wrapped in gold and red cloth, then turned on the spot and he was gone.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"He uh…" Sirius smirked. "He hasn't gotten laid in a while." he chuckled as Hermione blushed.

"Oh." She said, trying to hide her small smile.

"Here." Sirius handed her the clothed item. Unwrapping it, it revealed a small vile of blue potion. "Make sure you take it tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and placed it in the draw of her nightstand. "The full moon is hard on him." she said. "He always seems to be in pain."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, even with the Wolfsbane potion."

"Why isn't it as bad for me?" she asked. "Only thing that happens around this time is my joints hurt and I get emotional."

"He's older. The werewolf inside him is stronger than yours. Even with the potion, Remus is fighting for control." he said and he watched her as she stared down at the chains.

"Is that going to happen to me?" she whispered.

Sighing, Sirius knew it would do no good to lie to her. "Someday. Not anytime soon, though. Your's is still young. Only 2 months."

"How old is his?"

"Bitten when he was 11..." Sirius closed his eyes, trying to do the math. "About 27 years." he said, opening his eyes again.

"Wow…that's….wow." She said and stared at the chains again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sam walked in boxes in her hands. Setting them down on the floor, she blew the hair out of her face. "I have too much stuff in my room. I'm using yours as storage." she said. Her eyes widened when she saw Sirius, then an evil smirk began to form. "Oh, dad is gonna beat the hell out of you."

Hermione looked at Sirius then back at Sam. She ran over slammed the door shut as Sam went to leave. "You're not telling him." she said darkly.

"Um, perhaps you should take the Wolfsbane now." Sirius said nervously, seeing the look in her eyes, which seemed to be violet now.

"Get out of my way. I'm telling dad." Sam sneered.

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched and she opened the door. Stepping aside, she waited for Sam to leave. Just as she reached the door, Hermione grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall just beside the door. Sirius jumped over the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pinning hers to her sides. Sam fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Remus sat back on his couch, a drink in his hand, and closed his eyes. Being away from Hermione seemed to ease Moony and the pain was lessened. His eyes shot open, when he felt Moony stirring again.

"Bloody hell. Why did he bring her back to the bloody castle?" he asked himself as he placed the drink on the coffee table and pulled on his cloak.

Walking towards the entrance all, he opened the door to see Sirius practically dragging Hermione by the elbow up the steps. He looked annoyed and he had his wand out. Pulling her into the castle, they stopped in front of Remus, who was looking at them confused.

"We have a bit of a problem." Sirius said.

"Her eyes are purple." he said noticing the color. "Weren't they brown?" he asked, looking at Sirius.

"Like I said," he looked at Hermione. "We have a problem."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry about taking so long for the update. I'm in the middle of moving. Once the move is done, I'll be able to update more. R & R.


	4. Control

**A Place To Belong**

**Hermione never went to Hogwarts and has a twin sister. A week after being attacked, Hermione finds herself locked in the castle. Remus and Sirius are professors at Hogwarts now that the war is over.**

**Chapter Four: Control**

Sirius and Remus stared at her eyes, confused looks on their faces. Hermione sat annoyed on the couch, as they talked about her.

"I've never seen one with violet eyes before." Remus said.

"Do you reckon there's something different about her?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know why there would be. She's an ordinary girl who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Perhaps its simply because she's a she and not a he." Remus looked at Sirius, who looked at him. "What?"

"She's a she and not a he?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Different gender, different reactions to the full moon."

Sirius and Remus looked back at Hermione. "Makes sense. Of course…"

"Alright knock it off!" Hermione yelled and stood from the couch. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and back at Hermione. "I think we've upset her." Sirius said.

"Yes, I do believe we have." Remus said.

Before she knew what was happening, she threw a punch towards Remus, which he dodged and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, her back facing him and snaked an arm around her neck. Sirius watched, an eyebrow raise. He didn't know his old friend was still that quick.

"You're not controlling it, Hermione. You need to control it." he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Let me go."

"Not until you control it." He instinctively held her tighter when she started to struggle. "Control it." he growled. Remus rolled his eyes. Here he was telling her to control the beast inside her, when he was starting to lose control of his. "Control it." he repeated, more to himself than her, this time.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't." She said.

"Yes you can. Just take deep breaths. Let it know you're the one in control."

He could feel her calming down and he looked to Sirius, who was standing in front of her. Sirius watched her, waiting for her to open her eyes again. She gripped Remus' forearm, her nails digging into his skin, even through the thick robes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and hung her head. Sirius nodded to the man behind her and he loosened his grip. Her head lifted a bit and Sirius took a step back as she watched him through her bangs, with eyes dark. Before he could say anything, she lunged towards him, taking him to the ground. Remus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the other wizard, but she continued to struggle. Jumping up, Sirius wrapped his arms around her as well. Even with both of them holding her arms down, she still almost freed herself from their grasps.

"Control it!" Remus yelled. "I know you can do it, Hermione. Control the damned thing!"

Breathing hard, she dug her nails into their forearms and hung her head. Through the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear them tell her to control it. She could smell their fear, anger, worry, and a touch of something else she couldn't put her finger on. Squeezing her eyes shut, she attempted to calm her breathing. Their voices were becoming clearer through her daze and she slumped against them as she felt herself relax. Her eyes growing heavy, the last thing she heard, before she hit the floor, was her name being called.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Opening her eyes, she instantly regretted it as the lights blinded her. Groaning, she closed her eyes and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. She heard a soft chuckle and she growled lightly.

"Come on, girl. Wake-y, wake-y." Sirius said. She groaned when the blankets were pulled away from her head and she heard him chuckling again.

"Come on, Hermione. You gotta take the Wolfsbane." said the voice of Remus Lupin.

Sighing, she reluctantly sat up, wincing as pain raced through her body. She held her hands in her head and leaned forward. "What the bloody hell happened?" she mumbled.

"Would you like me to start from the beginning and from when you got to Hogwarts?" Sirius smirked. She mumbled something that sounded like 'beginning' and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, Professor Lupin and I paid a visit to you last night to bring you some Wolfsbane potion. He got horn…" Remus punched him in the shoulder. "He left. Your sister came in being her usual bitch self, threatened to tell your dad I was there and you slammed her head into the wall." she groaned and he patted her on the knee. "Then I brought you here and you attempted to attack both Professor Lupin and myself. Then you blacked out and now you're here." Sirius said. "Any questions?" he asked, amused.

She groaned again and curled into a ball, holding her head. "When is the pain going to stop?"

"Here, drink this." Hermione pushed herself up and took the goblet from Remus.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the dark green, bubbling potion.

"Just something that will help with the pain."

"Looks like a swamp in a cup." she said, still staring at the liquid before taking a sip. She made a face, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head. "Blahhh! Taste like a swamp!"

Remus and Sirius chuckled at her reaction. The three of them sat in silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry about last night." she whispered.

The two men nodded in understanding. "It's alright. You just need to learn how to control it better." Remus said.

"How am I supposed to do that though? It wasn't even the full moon and I still acted like a monster." she said, not looking at either one of them.

"Exactly. It wasn't the full moon last night. All the more reason you need to practice." Sirius said.

"Last night, you actually did quite well considering how angry it was." Remus added.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. You'll get the hang of it." Sirius said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Here." Remus took the goblet of bubbling green potion and handed her another, this time with Wolfsbane potion in it. "Cheers." he said, holding up his own and they drank at the same time, Sirius giving Remus a smirk.

"I don't have to go home, do I?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"We talked to Professor McGonagall. Told her what happened. She set up some living quarters for you until you find a job and a flat of your own." Remus said.

"A job? How am I supposed to find a job? I can't find one in this world because I'm not a witch and don't know magic. I can't find one in my world because I have no skills that people are looking for." she said sadly.

"We'll figure something out. But for now, just rest. You're still pale." Sirius said.

"Starting to look like a ghost." Remus added.

Hermione nodded and laid back down as they left. Closing her eyes, she let sleep overtake her.


End file.
